Evil Organization
The Evil Organization is the name of the organization that the player's Evil Genius builds to complete your goal of world domination in the game. Overview While playing a malevolent mastermind bent on world conquest, he or she will use their vastly acquired wealth and connections to start an organization that exists solely to serve your Evil Genius. He or she will build a secret base on an uncharted island, complete with a loyal army of minions, powerful henchmen, and a wide range of advanced technology at your disposal. All of these tools and resources controlled by your mastermind will be used to gain influence and notoriety by performing various crimes around the world, repel the forces of justice in combat, capture and interrogate hostages to extract important knowledge, steal valuable loot and technology, manipulate others into serving your goals, research to develop new evil technology, and construct the ultimate doomsday device that will guarantee world domination. Evil Genius This character is your supervillain avatar who is at the center of this evil empire, kept together by their vast wealth, connections, and their own power-hungry ambitions. He or she has the ability to boost the importance of orders, ruthlessly execute any minions who displease them to remind the rest who is in charge, and provides certain advantages for your operation. The Evil Genius must be kept safe at all costs, because if he or she dies, the game automatically ends. Henchmen and Minions Your Evil Genius will command an army of minions and henchmen to do his or her evil bidding. They rely on these forces to perform any actions, starting with basic Construction Workers, minions who build new rooms inside of your base. They are also weak fighters that can be used as cannon fodder against enemy intruders, highly expendable, and do normal minion tasks like staff your equipment, and purchase and carry objects. Through the training process, workers can be turned into advanced minions. The three classes are Social Minions, who are attendants who take care of exhausted minions, trained to use manipulation techniques to confuse agents and tourists, and conceal and reduce heat generated by your minions on the world map; Military Minions, who use their combat training to patrol and guard your base by capturing or killing enemies, are good at stealing on the world map, and reduce minion casualties while on missions, and Science Minions; who repair broken objects, perform experimental research to develop better items, and are good at plotting and reduce the time to complete missions on the world map. Henchmen are the most powerful and loyal of your underlings. These characters can rally other minions to help them while fighting enemies, and undertake world missions to gain experience. The player starts with one henchman, and more will be willing to join you as your notoriety increases. Research Your research program lets your science minions perform experiments on samples taken from any object in your base that shows potential, allowing the development of new capabilities and evil technology to use in your schemes, like unlocking better equipment, security doors, surveillance, interrogation devices, holding cells, weapons and traps (gas cages, sentry guns, electrical charge cannons, giant magnets, carnivorous plants, etc.), and other technology such as force field doors, lasers, shrink rays, cloning machines, robots, hypnotizing devices, using alchemy to create gold, reanimating body bags into freak monsters under your control, communication scramblers, and earthquake generators that can destroy cities. Island Base Your base is where the majority of your operations take place. The location is a hidden, underground fortress built inside of a mountain on an uncharted island. The inner earth is mined by your workers and new rooms are built inside the stronghold by worker minions when you have need of them. Outside, a hotel cover operation staffed by social minions is created to distract oncoming tourists or agents in order to keep them from stumbling onto your evil secrets. There is also the depot area, which the only means of travel to and from the outside world for all characters. Your minions travel to regions of the world by helicopters or boats that are prepared upon their departure, and return the same way when they are ordered to come back. They also use the depot area to bring back purchased objects, and loot objects and hostages granted by Acts of Infamy. All of the base rooms are linked by corridors and guarded by security doors to keep out unauthorized characters. The list of important rooms is shown below: *'Barracks:' The room that contains bunk beds for your minions, as well as lockers and gym equipment, which determines the minion capacity of your base and ensures a healthy minion force that keeps them at their sharpest. *'Control Room:' This is where you monitor world activities, such as income from stealing money and current mission status when performing Acts of Infamy. It is also how you can check your notoriety and heat levels by monitoring radio communications from the Forces of Justice. *'Armory:' This room is the center of base defense and security. It is where weapons racks are kept for minions to arm themselves, security desks to monitor and report activity around the base, and holding cells to contain your prisoners, who await your interrogation, torture, or execution orders. *'Strongroom:' The strongroom acts as the vault where all of your riches and wealth are kept, as well as a briefcase rack that allows minions to purchase objects at your order. *'Training Room:' This room is where you make advanced minions, by having the right training equipment and at least one of the advanced minions to act as a teacher who will perform the training process to increase their numbers to what you need. *'Freezer:' The freezer is the area where your minions carry and store any body bags of agents and tourists left behind who have been killed, avoiding distractions to your forces and unwanted suspicion by agents. *'Power Plant:' This room is where all power to the base is generated, which allows the lights, security doors, surveillance devices, traps, holding cells, and various lab equipment to function. Your base's power requirements must not exceed the amount that your power generators currently supply, otherwise the power will shut down and leave you defenseless against agents. *'Laboratory:' The laboratory is where Science Minions conduct research. They use the scientific equipment available to create new objects and evil technology. The equipment is also used to torture and experiment on captured prisoners. *'Inner Sanctum:' The inner sanctum is the room where the Evil Genius resides and recovers stats. He or she sits at a desk that holds monitors and electronic equipment that allows your mastermind to monitor activity around the base, transmit orders, and activate your traps. The inner sanctum is also the room where he or she relaxes and enjoys himself, and conducts meetings of the highest importance. *'Hangar: '''This is the room that allows your Evil Genius to achieve true power. It is a rocket cavern constructed inside of an inactive volcano, which holds a weapons platform where your most devastating weapons are built, like the Doomsday Device rocket that you will use to take over the world. This room only becomes available once your organization moves to the second island in the game. Below lists the rooms that are for stat recovery purposes. *'Archives:' The purpose of this room is for minions to improve their smarts through library books, microfilm tables, educational media, and other objects like the brainiac machine. This is especially important for your science minions to keep their minds sharp. *'Mess Hall:' The mess hall is where food is prepared and served to minions who need to recover endurance. *'Staff Room:' Allows overworked minions to take a short break through various entertainment objects to restore their attention, like pinball machines, table tennis tables, arcade games, widescreen television, etc. *'Infirmary:' Minions replenish their health with this room by using many different items and devices, sometimes in really painful ways. World Domination Screen This feature is how your minions and henchmen can be sent to do your evil will in the outside world. Through the Control Room, the evil organization monitors and relays information regarding the world map. This includes deciding what kind of minions and henchmen get sent out, the global heat levels generated, and your current notoriety. Your organization's minions are sent to the regions on the map in groups where they follow one of three general commands that you request them to do: * '''Stealing:' Minions are regularly sent to steal money from their specific regions to provide steady income for your organization. Military Minions and certain henchmen are better at stealing than other minions. * Plotting: They plot to uncover Acts of Infamy in the region. Science Minions are the best at plotting, and every working control panel you have adds to the plotting calculations as much as them. * Hiding: Choosing this order will keep your minions safe from dangers within a time frame of two minutes. After which, they will return to what they have been doing. Acts of Infamy The best way to gain notoriety throughout the world is by completing Acts of Infamy. These let your minions undertake daring evil missions to raise the fame and influence of your Evil Genius, devious crimes that go beyond the usual money stealing. These include assassination, destruction of property, kidnapping, infiltration, international sabotage, manipulating others into serving your goals, causing major disasters, conquest of nations, finding weaknesses to use against the Super Agents, and stealing loot treasures to adorn your lair. Special acts provide the means to capture hostage trainers, hire additional henchmen, and complete story objectives. See also * Evil Genius (character) * Henchmen * Minions * Base Category:Factions